The Vault
by MissMaryContrary
Summary: A series of one-shots depicting GALEX moments everybody wishes had happened. Some will fit in with episodes and some will be brand new. Adult content from the off, so ye be warned!
1. Chapter 1

A slightly extended edition of what should have happened in the vault! I've tried really hard to avoid the clichés, but I now appreciate that it's quite hard to write Gene lurrrrrrve scenes in character. So bear with me!

Obviously, I own nothing. Or do I?!?!?

Well no, I don't. But I had you there for a second, didn't I?

________________________________________

The Vault

Alex was panicking, a rare thing for her. It seemed that her fate was inevitable, unavoidable, and yet her mind worked furiously to convince her that it was not, and that Gene was over-reacting. Still, even her brain, accomplished at lying to its self, could not hold back the knowledge that she was going to die. Her terror seeped into her words to Gene: 'I can't die. Can I?'

Gene, on the other hand, had been focused on something entirely different. Alex had kindly removed her shirt, and the view provided a welcome respite to the sneaking fear that threatened to envelop him. But her words surprised him so much that he simply looked into her eyes for a few seconds, before beckoning her towards him with a twitch of his arm.

It was a pleasant surprise that her emotional vulnerability had drawn sympathy from Gene, and she readily leant her head on his chest. Considering their situation, they both felt strangely comfortable. Like what they were doing was so natural. She couldn't die, could she? Where would she go? Somehow she didn't think it would be 2008. This couldn't be the grand reveal about her past, and human nature, that she was sure was needed to send her home. She hadn't learnt anything. Perhaps that instinct was to be trusted. But that was hardly an epiphany. She simply couldn't die without learning about her parents. Could she?

'Gene?' Alex muttered as the light spluttered, signalling the last of their precious oxygen being used. She shuffled her head anxiously up on to his shoulder.

He looked into her eyes, the dancing shine of the lighters fire making them all the more radiant. The gaze was loaded with emotion and blunt honesty, but it only gave him slight pause. He didn't know whether she meant to talk about the oxygen or the tension he could sense between them, but as her fingers toyed with his chain, he began to suspect the latter.

'I know.' The flame flickered out briefly, but came back on. They had minutes left, and Gene couldn't ignore the increasingly strained breathing Alex was failing to conceal. Preferably he'd go first, so he wouldn't have to feel Bolly's life ebb away. The light gave him brief glimpses of her face, still staring up at him. Well, if he had to go somehow, it might as well be in the company of a beautiful woman in her underwear. It wouldn't look too bad when they were found as well… he'd be a legend… he banished the thought. You're deflecting, Gene…

She could see his mind whirring. Screw it.

Her lips passionately met his.

Gene's lips were still for the first few seconds, before his mind caught up. She felt his grip on her arm tighten, almost painfully, as she swung her leg over to straddle him. His fingers moved to lace behind her back, and he pulled her in tighter as they greedily toyed with each others mouths. She pulled her arms free from his grasp and cupped the side of his face, her kisses moving from his mouth to trail up to his earlobe, nibbling it as softly as she could manage. He groaned as he pulled her in tighter, unwinding his hands to run them down to the small of her back. He admired her aggressive approach all the more as she ground against him, moaning in to his ear.

They were both gasping, but for all together different reasons, as Gene pulled at the straps of Alex's bustier and yanked it down, revealing her exquisite breasts and taking an erect nipple into his mouth. She sighed as he played with it, sucking and licking, only increasing the wetness between her legs and the growing stiffness between his.

The flame disappeared for a few seconds, but flickered back in to life.

She slid her fingers behind his neck and head, pushing it further into her chest. But he pulled his mouth away, reaching out with his tongue rather than sucking as before, flicking at her stiff buds. Their heavy panting continued as she gave up trying to make him go faster, sliding her hands instead down his chest, towards his crotch – 'Bolly…' Gene growled.

'Yes?'

The lighter finally gave up. It was enough to make Gene stop, grab Alex's thighs and roll her off him, an act much against his natural instincts. She fell, annoyed, into her previous position under his arm. Her hand remained where it was, toying with the buttons of his trousers. He resisted the urge to let her continue. 'The light's gone out.' he muttered.

Alex's hand finally abandoned its mission, despair returning. 'I know.'

'You know what that means, right?'

'Of course.' She pulled up her bustier, an act Gene noticed even in the pitch blackness of the vault.

'Shame though. That was just getting' good…'

'Shut up Gene.'

Alex took one last breath, preparing to die – it was a shallow one, and she felt her head beginning to spin –

The door moved with a clunking roar and opened, flooding the room with light and fresh air. The first thought through Alex's mind, however, was 'thank God I pulled my top up.' She grabbed her shirt as Gene quickly pulled away, standing up to grab that all important file. She could sense the accusatory gazes of Chris, Shaz and Ray boring into her as she covered herself up, but she didn't care. She was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex let her mind wander as she padded round the apartment in her negligee, waiting for the knock on the door. This was it; the fulfilment of her most repressed desires. And despite how horrendous she knew her decision was, she knew her damned stubbornness would force her to see it through. That and 2 bottles of wine.

She hesitated in front of the mirror, forcing herself to look at the reflection. Well she couldn't deny it - she looked good, even by 2008 standards. Her lace bustier highlighted and enhanced her bountiful curves, and set into sharp relief the smooth, creamy tone of her skin. The soft, layered material of her French knickers skimmed her hips, connecting to the suspenders that covered her perfectly formed legs – and she knew what suspenders could do to a man. Her hair, mostly scooped up with a butterfly clip, fell in strands around her face. Her blood red lipstick only heightened the primal sensuality she seemed to exude… yup, it was perfect.

With a grin she turned and nearly tripped, uncharacteristically, over her own feet, causing a wave of paranoia. If she was this awkward later on… well that would be a horrific contrast to the raw, fervent elegance of her fantasies, the fantasies she would finally act upon tonight. She pulled the scrap of material on and slipped into her stiletto heels, before sitting down with yet another glass of wine to wait.

She didn't have to wait long.

A thunderous knocking at her door signalled his arrival, but she took her time to saunter over to the door and pull it open; revealing a slightly drunk Gene Hunt leaning on her door frame, his head pressed languidly against his forearm. Glancing at the clock she noted the time was quarter to midnight; the same time he'd arrived drunk at her flat every Friday for the last 3 months. A pleasant smell of whisky wafted up her nostrils.

"Y'mind if I come in?" he murmured, finally looking up. His eyes doubled back over her face as he noticed her oh-so-sexy make-up; the sultry eyes and the suggestive red of her curvaceous lips. He pulled a clenched fist up to his mouth and coughed, as if to cover his inappropriate thoughts about what he imagined those lips should be wrapped around. "Y'not going somewhere are ya? You're all tarted up!"

"I just got back actually. Your timing Gene is, as ever, impeccable." she replied, walking over to wave a bottle of rosé at him, which he took as permission to enter. "Wine then?"

"I don't whine! Pardon my bloody interest!" he groaned, stumbling in towards the sofa before collapsing in the corner. She walked casually around the table to sit beside him, and Gene couldn't help but notice the exaggerated swing of her hips under that excessively skimpy nightgown. His eyes guiltily skimmed her calf as she propped her feet against the table, revealing just a portion of her leg as her gown fell open at the knee. She noticed his gaze immediately, and leant over to toy with her heels.

"Blimey…" Gene whispered, inebriation impairing his modesty, "how do you even walk in those things?" His eyes widened as he watched her fingers play with the straps, slipping under the buckle to massage her ankle. What he wouldn't give to have those fingers touching him, stroking his length like that… he looked away guiltily. _Now don't get carried away Gene…_ "So who was it then?"

Alex, indecently excited, decided it was time to move things along, regardless of the consequences.

"I'm not sure of his name… I think it was Andrew."

Gene squinted in confusion. "You went out looking like that and you didn't know his name?"

_Wait until you see the rest of me, Guv…_

The bottle of wine was already empty, a great portion of it providing the courage Alex felt now. She got up to fetch another, muttering "You can't dress as well as I do on just a DI's salary you know," just as the fridge door swung open with a screech.

Despite Alex's cunning disguising of her words, Gene had definitely heard her, and she knew it. His spluttering cough was all the verification she needed as she went back to him and all but slammed the fresh bottle on to the table, smirking briefly to herself as she returned to her seat and refilled the glasses.

Gene, on the other hand, was frantically trying to imagine what to say. Had she said what he thought? Did it mean what he thought it meant? The last time he's suggested it he'd been punched in the face. But here she was, all made up with god-knows-what on under that robe…

"You… what do you mean?" he spluttered nervously, coughing randomly through his sentence. She turned to him and stared him in the eye.

"I mean that this is actually decent wine and whisky we have each week, and how I pay for it how I pay for it."

"I…uh…" Gene felt like he was going to explode any second. "So this…date with Andrew… you got paid for it? Is that what you're saying?" He was feeling increasingly clear-headed, but was nonetheless glad he had a façade of drunkenness to cower behind should he be getting the wrong idea.

"Yes. Well… not exactly just a date…" She didn't know why, but this act was starting to have an effect on Alex too, demonstrated by the wetness she was beginning to feel in her crotch as she got more and more in character. "Slightly more than that."

"He… he paid for…"

"This," she whispered, sliding open her robe and watching as his eyes widened and immediately began to scan her body, before stopping as he looked away with something that almost looked like embarrassment, something entirely unexpected. But before he could get out any evasive word, she moved towards him, straddling a leg with a knee precariously near his crotch. If he needed assurance, she was going to give it to him.

He gasped in shock as her hot breath against his skin brought it up in bumps, and her lips pressed calmly against his neck. All sensible thoughts of protest disappeared from Gene's head as Alex began planting chaste butterfly kisses on his neck until she reached his earlobe, which she rolled lightly between her teeth until a deep groan escaped his parted lips. "That's what they pay for," she whispered. She rolled off to his side again, leaving Gene panting beside her.

"I… erm…" he found himself just as in shock as the last time she's made him believe this. Maybe it was all a joke again? Surely not; why would she go so far? He brazenly sat up straighter and gave her a look over, gathering his wits. His eyes skimmed the sensual grip of her long fingers on her wine glass; the hint of a dark pink nipple peeking from her bustier, the suggestive straps of her stockings.

"Well…" Gene announced, aiming to deliver a compliment of some kind, "Despite what I've said Bolly, if I was that way inclined, I would probably pay for you too."

There was a brief moment of silence before she turned to face him again, leaning close into his ear, and whispering: "But what if I was to offer it for free?" She moved away, their eyes meeting, mirrors of pure lust. It was all they needed to see.

She leapt over to straddle him, both of them feeling the stiffening that was already occurring in Gene's trousers pressed between them. Gene groaned as Alex, _his_ Alex for this moment at least, began to grind against him, twisting her hips against his. "Alex… oh Alex." His gloved hand hesitantly moved from the side of the sofa over onto her shoulder, the feel of the leather sending another flash of heat to her crotch. Deciding it was for real, he moved his hands to grip her thighs, standing up and lifting her with him, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

He carried her across the flat to the kitchen, his hand shifting towards the top of her legs to get better grip, feeling the curves of her ass as he shifted her weight. Her mouth clamped against his again, running her tongue over his lower lip and slipping in further into his pliant mouth, exploring with it and capturing Gene's groans. Unceremoniously Gene reached his destination and dropped her on her kitchen tabletop, knocking the washing machine on in the process. 'I've dreamed of doing this so many times..." he muttered, as the machine began its dull whirring.

Alex moaned at his admission. "Oh yeah? And what else did you imagine Gene?" Her fingers began to fiddle with his shirt buttons but he slid her hand away, pressing it against his surprisingly muscular chest before slipping down to undo her stockings, replying with his actions alone. Their bodies felt like they were on fire as a brief silence fell between them and they contemplated what they were doing; it was all Gene could do not to tear off her skimpy lingerie and slide into her waiting body right now.

Undoing the garter attachments, he dropped to his knees between her legs. Lifting her ankle against his shoulders, he began placing quick kisses up her leg, rolling the stockings down at a torturing pace as he went.

"Gene, I need you. I need you inside me right now." She noticed his pace quicken, but not enough for her. His lips were getting higher, and her hips bucked as they brushed her sex. She teased her hands through his hair and he let out a guttural moan, the warmth against her clit sending a shiver through her entire body. Gene was just reaching up to expose her completely when she pushed him away, hopping down from the countertop, and twisting him to the side.

"Wait right here." she muttered sexily, pushing him back with a fervent kiss before rushing out of the room.

"Sweet Jesus…" said Gene, glancing down. He'd never been so hard in his life, especially not while fully dressed. There was some rustling before Alex returned, and despite his current stiffness, he somehow hardened even more as he saw that she was now completely naked. He froze for a second, willing himself not to wake up if this was a dream, and if it wasn't, willing himself not to explode right now. She grinned as she saw the effect she was having; the tell-tale twitch in his leg as he gazed at her. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful body - her smooth skin, those perfect (definitely D-cup) breasts with those erotically hardened nipples, the womanly curves. That's when he noticed she was shaking a little silver packet in her hand.

"I'm not waiting any longer, Gene," she sang, her smile widening. Gene reached over to take the condom, almost frustrated at the interruption, but she moved it away while taking a step forward, backing him up into a corner again. "No, no, Gene. Let me." She pressed her exposed body up against his fully clothed one, and began to slide down against him, careful to press herself tight against tense form. They both felt the benefit as his rough coat caught against her, and her breasts pushed against his crotch, before she dropped to her knees. A deep growl rolled from Gene's throat as her hands ran up his legs, hooking around the top of his trousers and pulling them down with a hard yank.

Alex smirked appreciatively as she gazed at the large erection evident through Gene's boxers. Seeing her stare at him with such obvious lust only increased Gene's arousal, forcing him to lean towards her without thinking. Alex got the hint. Her fingers again crept to the top of his boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. Gene's eyes fluttered closed with impatience as she tore open the packet; moments later, however, he felt something he'd never felt before. His head shot down to look at the beautiful woman with her head between his legs, and he was both shocked and incredibly aroused to see her rolling on the condom with her mouth. With one hand wrapped around the base of his member, she reached out to massage his balls, conjuring another loud groan. It was torturously slow as she carefully rolled the sheath down his length with her lips, before pulling away to admire her work. As if to check, she flicked the head with her tongue, running her mouth up and down it a few times for good measure.

When she stood up, Gene's face was already flushed. As if in gratitude he immediately leant forward to cover her lips with his own, subduing the sarcastic comment that he knew would be on the tip of her tongue. Pulling her against him again, he lifted her, placing her down on the whirring washing machine. She felt her heat grow at the gentle vibrations as Gene pressed against her. "Gene," she mewled into his neck, "I need you..." Feeling his hard cock pressing against her she slid her hands under his coat and slightly loosened shirt, dragging her fingernails against his skin. With that, Gene couldn't take it any longer, thrusting into her with a long groan.

She gasped as she adjusted to his size, Gene pausing for a moment to calm himself. Almost immediately he felt her begin to roll her hips against his, before she snaked a hand round the back of his neck and said firmly 'Fuck me Gene." Gene needed no further instruction and began pumping into her with fervour, grabbing hold of her possessively to pull her deeper onto him. It felt as if they should have been doing it all along, and as they moved in unison, feeling their stomachs tighten with pleasure as they moved towards release, they couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"Harder Gene!" Gene complied, accidentally knocking the washing machine buttons with his knee again as he thrust into her tight body. There was a brief second of silence before the machine started to vibrate even harder and Alex cried out again, her mouth slipping from his lips to his neck, her teeth nipping at his skin to demonstrate her pleasure. He growled appreciatively as she began to buck beneath him, and slid his gloved hand down to where their bodies joined to flick at the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs. With that Alex let out a long moan as her orgasm overcame her. Gene watched, panting, as her head fell back and she cried out his name. Such an amazing sight, combined with her clenching muscles around his member, brought him over the edge within seconds, and he too cried out his lover's name with feral abandon.

After a few moments he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa again, where they collapsed, Gene still buried inside her, in a post-coital embrace.

"Gene?" Alex whispered, still gasping for air. He nodded in reply, unable to speak. "I have something I have to tell you."

"It better not be that you have another client, or I think I'll jump out the window." His head flopped back as he tried to repress the thoughts of her doing that with another man, thoughts that were already appearing in his mind. God, he fancied a cigarette right now.

"Well that's the thing, Gene. You see, I'm not actually a call girl."

His head snapped up again, and he stared directly into her amused eyes.

"Let me guess," he mumbled, "you were teaching me another airy-fairy notion about preconceptions and all that crap."

"Nope." she replied, starting to climb off him, "I just really wanted to shag you."


End file.
